tales_of_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Academy Graduation Exam (Aburame Zyphio)
Zyphio TakedaMiyuki TakedaMiyuki: -- - I wake up as early as I could, rubbing my eyes I rise from bed a bit groggy.-“ Tsk… I shouldn’t have gone to sleep…yet my …new student would be getting a very bad testing time”-I chuckle a bit, knowing that I get slightly cranky when I am sleep deprived. I decided to take a quick cold shower to wake me up. Once done, I brush my teeth and comb my hair back into a long braid, leaving a bit of hair loose in the front. I admire the length of my hair…the black and red shining in the mirrors reflection as well as looking at the markings on my face…kitty paint…or whatever they call it. I smirk slightly as step out of the bathroom. Looking at my dresser, I look to my attire for today. Sucking the air between my teeth, I grumble a bit due to my attires ripped clothe.-“Is it not winter already…I will freeze.”- Sighing, I put it on anyway but add a scarf and gloves; I then place the Kiba blades onto the sheath on my back after putting on my two pouches filled with medical tools…kunais…a small box that carried the ‘special’ paper…and a Headband, whatever I need to be able to give the test, at the sides of my hips. Placing a few weights onto my wrists and ankles, I could not help but smile… remembering as a genin, I used to ‘borrow’ the 5bls weights from my Sensei and train all day with them…running laps...push-ups… Bokken strikes. I blink. Bokken…huh. I rummage through my things as I find my two old Bokkens… I should take them with me. Just in case… I also remember my test…for me to even become genin… it was quite weird…especially that genjutsu. I smirk a bit as I get a slight idea of what to do when I give the applicant his test. I sigh as I then sheath both at my side between the pouches and my hips. It takes about forty minutes to an hour on foot to go the training grounds. Walking out the door after I grab my water bottle, I lock the door behind me as I start out as a jog into a sprint. Sighing happily, I take deep breathes as I concentrate on very small amounts of chakra to the soles of my feet. About ten minutes in, I have already exited the village and made my way to the slight forest. Growling slightly that it began to snow, I pick up a great amount of speed as I lean forward, releasing the small amount of chakra that is stored into my soles. I arrive at the training grounds in less than twenty minutes to spare. I bite my lower lip as I notice I came a little too early. Sighing as the snow seems to have suddenly down poured onto the training grounds. I look around, noticing just a small part of the ground already covered with a thick layer of snow.-“ This will be interesting place to proceed with the testing…”- I try to clear up that part of the ground by making a Snowman. The snow then stops after a few minutes. Leaning against the snowman as I wait for my future student to meet me here…at the training grounds. Giving my first test left me a bit excited. I must admit, this is going to be interesting, not only is this first one I give one to an Aburame…but it is to my third student. Zyphio…of the Aburame Clan. I chew on my bottom lip lightly as I nearly topple the snow man over. Shivering lightly due to its coldness, I walk to the center of the training grounds, breathing in that fresh pine smell from the trees. I stretch a bit while chuckling over the fact that it was snowing…and he is of the Aburame Clan…the clan of basically… snow.- ZyphioSohma: -The window in my room is slightly ajar. A breeze comes in and pushes the curtain over to the side. As the curtain blows over, some sunlight manages to weave its way through my room and shines into my eyes. I scrunch up my face a bit as I am woken up by the sunlight. My nose wrinkles as my eye brows curve inward. I close my eyes even tighter. I use my free hand and rub my eyes lightly trying not to irritate them. I let out a big yawn. I slowly begin to climb out of bed. I place both of my feet on my floor, stretch my hands up as high as I can, and stand up as I begin to stretch. Another breeze comes through my room, the curtain blows to the side again illuminating my entire room with sunlight. The hair that was in my face is blown away as well. I reach over to the desk that is beside my bed and pick up my sun glasses. I unfold them and place them over my eyes to sheild them from the harsh morning rays. I walk a few feet to the other side of my room and open up the curtain as I look out. The sun had not completely finished rising for it was only the break of dawn, but the view was quite beautiful. I close the window and place the curtain back to where it was. I walk opposite of the window to the other side of my room which is where my closet is. I change out of my pajamas and begin to get dressed. I put on my pants first and then my shirt. I place my sandals on my feet, first my right, and then my left. I reach on over and then toss on my long black coat. Before leaving my room, I walk over to the mirror and look at myself to make sure that I am decent for the occasion.- "Well...today is the day. I will try to make the best of it i guess." -I slip both of my hands into my pocket and walk over to the door that leads out of my room. I reach out with my right hand and open the door. The door slams shut behind me as i walk down the stairs of my house. I walk into the kitchen and find a note that was left behind. It is from my parents. It reads.- "Your father and I have left early to complete a few errands. We will be back kind of late. We have left you breakfast, and we hope that you do great on your test today. Make us proud." -The ending part, "Make us proud" replays in my head. I quickly eat my breakfast, and make my way towards the test. I walk through the village. I smile as I wave and greet all of the villagers. Although I have on a make that is cover the bottom half of my face, they can see the outline of my smile through it. They wave back to me and give me a smile as well. Before I exit the village, I stop off in the forest, and talk to one of the bugs on the way there.- "The teacher is already there. It is a female. Thank you." -I place the catepillar back onto the tree branch that it is on. I continue walking through the forest and arrive at the gates of the training grounds. I look at the gate a bit nervous and excited about taking this test. I walk through the gate of the training ground and see the teacher standing there. She seems a bit intimidating yet gentle which makes me a bit scared of her. I look at her, but she is unable to see my eyes through my shades.- "Hello there teacher. It is a pleasure to meet you." –I leave my hands in my pocket and stand before her.- TakedaMiyuki: - I continue to stretch, raising my hands up to the air as I lean back; I wiggle my fingers before noticing a small figure coming near. I smile a bit as I stand up straight. Already waiting to greet him as he gets near, I get quite excited. I look to him. Long…very long hair…nearly surpasses my length. Sunglasses….mouth covered…long black trench coat…what is it with the Aburame and that style..? I could not help but smirk... I rub the back of my neck-“Well then… good morning, Zyphio Aburame.. I am Miyuki… Takeda Miyuki”- I nod to him as I stretch a few more. Getting quite comfortable with the terrain, I side glance my snowman….mentally naming him snowball…haha. I then blink my eyes as my smirk disperses.-“ Right, let’s get started…shall we?”-I turn from him and create distance between us. Just a few feet I smile wickedly as I reach for my pouch, gently rubbing the hilt of my Kunai, I then pull it out fast, flinging my hand slightly as I aim to his thigh. Hoping he knows what to do in this situation...he only has a few seconds left before my Kunai hits my target...reason for me adding the feet between us.. I wanted him to get a chance to escape it.-“ Think Fast!”- Hoping he will get away just in time…the distance I put in would give him enough time to create a Body Replacement Jutsu. I watch him intently.- ZyphioSohma: -I look at the Kunai and become slightly surprised by the speed at which she had pulled the Kunai out and thrown it. I can hear a slight whistle of the blade as it is flung through the air. It is quickly piercing its way towards me. As the small blade draws near i just blinck, the blade begins to dig into my skin or rather what appears to be me. In that moment, i hunch over holding the blade, but I have a slight smirk on my face. The clone that I left begins to deform and becomes a pit of bugs. The kunai that was sticking out of my thigh falls to the ground and clatters on a rock. The real me comes out from behind a tree. I look at the teacher feeling pretty confidant, but trying not to let it show.- "How am I doing so far?" TakedaMiyuki: - I smirk as I nod, extremely glad that someone like him would be in my team.-“ Very well indeed…I do not need to give you the second phase since you did both at the same time… the next phase was to create a copy of yourself”- I gesture to the remains of his duplicate.-“ As you can see…you already done that….now.. for your third phase”- I walk to towards him just a little...towards the tree…hmn.. I smile a bit as I reach for my pouch for yet another Kunai. Only this time I aim a few feet up…aiming at the tree…right between the branches. Just a little above the trunk of the tree, if one was going to grab the Kunai... the would not be able to climb by simply jumping onto the branches due to the branches being so very high up-“ I want you to get that Kunai for me.”- I place my hands on my hips as I then concentrate on my Chakra for the future phase of the Exam-“ You know how to walk up trees…correct?”- I mutter as I blink slowly, feeling my Chakra buildup as the minutes goes by.- ZyphioSohma: -I listen to Miyuki as the bugs that were left behind from my clone begin to climb back up my sleeve. I nod my head towards her.- "I do." -The bugs are completely gone and out of sight at the moment. I focus some of my chakra into the soles of my feet. The bottoms of my feet begins to glow a green color which is the color of my chakra. once I feel that I have built up enough energy, I place one foot on the tree, and then I place the second foot on the tree. I am now standing horizontally along the tree. My long black hair is hanging down and hitting the floor. Some of the fallen leaves from the tree get tangled in my hair. I nudge the glasses on my face for they became a little crooked because I was no longer standing up straight. I start out walking my way up the tree, but as I become more confidant, I begin to sprint my way up. I start to feel the lose of chakra in my feet. I wasted too much time trying to make sure that I was secure on the tree. As I get near the tree, i leap the few extra inches towards the kunai and grab it. I hang there in the tree for a bit. I kick off the tree pulling the kunai out. I fall back towards the ground and land perfectly on my feet. I am slightly crouched when I land. I stand back up and twirl the kunai in my hand. I then toss it back towards her and it lands at the base of her feet sticking out of the ground.- TakedaMiyuki: - I nod as I watch her proceed. Looking at her glowing light green…jade color…on his feet...I notice he might have focused a bit too much of his chakra for this task. Hmn.. I watch him as he climbs the tree…well, walks up the tree. Still concentrating on my Chakra, I breathe out a bit, getting slightly overwhelmed…-“Not yet”- I mumbled as I sigh, I then look to him once he reaches the top and pulls out the Kunai. I half expected him walk down but he instead jumps down from the tree and lands on his feet…Hmn, I hope he does not pass out by doing the next task that involve him using his chakra.. I watch him twirl the Kunai with his fingers. Noticing he seems to be getting quite cocky. I then smirk, getting a very good idea of what to do next…then I nod-“ Good Good…that is the end of the third phase … now, I want you to aim for that snowman right there.”- I lift my right hand, pointing over to the side of me at the snowman just a few meters away, I say bit loudly as the winds picked up.- ZyphioSohma: -I reach into my pouch of ninja tools on my right hip. As my right hand slips into it, it brushes along the hilt of one of the kunai. I remove one kunai from the pouch and hold it firmly in my hand. I focus my gaze on the snowman that is beside Miyuki. I first take notice of the distance between the snowman and I. The distance is somewhere around 8 to 10 feet away. I take in a short breath and then flick my wrist. The black metallic kunai flies through the air. Some of the sunlight reflects off the kunai and glares into my eyes, but it is blocked by the glasses that I am wearing. The kunai flies quickly, but not as fast as the kunai that Miyuki had thrown. When it makes contact with the snowman, the snowman jutters, and the hat that it is wearing falls off. The kunai pierces through the snowman and digs about halfway through before coming to a stop. I lower my arm and let it relax down by my side. I stand there looking at her hoping that she is pleased so far by my performance.- "How was that?" TakedaMiyuki: - I close my eyes. My chakra had already built up so much from focusing on it during the second to fourth round. As he aims the Kunai, I began to come up with an idea of what I want the Genjutsu to consist of. I then place my left hand into my left pouch, pulling out a paper bomb. I wrap it quietly while he focuses on his aim. He would be an excellent student... I can already tell… I then fling the Kunai at the trees branches about seven feet away from him...close enough to distract him by the sound of the explosion. Placing my right hand up as he throws his kunai, I activate the bomb. BOOM. The explosion causes the tree branch to blow up on impact. The sound echoes in the training grounds. If it distracted him long enough, my chakra would leak into his body, placing him into a Genjutsu. The Genjutsu would make him see…believe that he is still in the training grounds…only that the snowman near him would shake and rattle…the snowman’s stick arms would bulge out like dragon claws, dragging itself towards him. Opening its cut in mouth, revealing stalagmite teeth, it chomps and growls as it gets near and near him. Once he opens his mouth once more, his coal eyes unblinking…shiny yet it would seem to be as if one is looking at deaths door. He then growls and snaps his sharpened like teeth over and over as a hollow creature like screech echoes from his mouth-“ How…dare you…attack…meeeee”- This is the last exercise of this test. I watch his expressions as the genjutsu partakes. He is only twelve years old…if he stays in that genjutsu, he will surely be traumatized for weeks on end.- ZyphioSohma: -As I begin to straighten up, the branch above me explodes and starts to fall. As a defensive manuver, the Kikaichu bugs fly from my body and block the branch that is falling towards me. It was a second too late. I fall into the genjutsu. I look at the snowman and watch as it deforms. I become quite scared for the first few seconds, but then I think back on how to break a genjutsu. One must disrupt the flow of chakra. At my command, that Kikaichu begin to eat away at that chakra that Miyuki used to infiltrate my body. As they eat away at the chakra, the illusion of the snowman slowly fades from vision. After about 2 minutes, the illusion has faded. The other kikaichu are still holding the branch above my head. I move out the way of the branch as they let it fall to the ground. I am still a bit shaken from the scary snowman, but my racing heart starts to slow down to a normal pace as I take in a few deep breathes. I look towards Miyuki.- "Well...that was a bit...extreme." -A droplet of sweat races past my face, and I let out a deep sigh of relief.- TakedaMiyuki: - I smirk a bit as I walk to him, placing my right hand onto his shoulder as I crouch down to his level.-“ I believe…you have earned this”- I smile brightly at his as my left hand goes to my pouch and takes out the Kirigakures headband.-“ Congratulations…you are now a Genin…”- I say softly as I tie the head band around his forehead, keeping it snug there.-“ Even more so...you are now in Team Miyuki…My team.”- I say with pride as I stand up straight in front of him, squeezing his shoulder lightly before taking my hand back to my pouch.-“ Now listen…this is important.. I am going to see what your affinity is...”- I take out a small box. Opening it, it held a couple of small sheets of paper. I hold it out to him-“ These are Chakra papers, and by touching it, it will reveal what your chakra nature is. There’s earth...which the paper will crumble into dirt… Water, where the paper will become damp. Fire, where the paper will burn and turn to ash… Lightning, the paper will wrinkle… And wind, where the paper will simply become cut in half.”- I raise my eyebrow, a bit annoyed that I would have to do this once more to one that does not need this process…the Aburame Clan does not have affinities…but this is protocol as a Jounin giving the Graduation Exam..- ZyphioSohma: -As Miyuki walks toward me, I straighten up and look her in the eyes for eye contact shows confidence. The moment I hear the word "congratulations" my eyes raise and my eyes widen. My face has a surprised expression upon it. For a second, I thought that I had failed by letting myself get caught by the genjutsu. As she reaches the tie the head band around my head, I close my eyes, I can feel the cold metal against my forehead, the cloth wrapping around my head as it reaches towards the back. I can feel her hands move around as she ties a knot. The headband sits perfectly around my head. I look at Miyuki. I giver her a head nod and a smile.- "Thank you." -I look at the sheet of paper as she goes over the elements and what the paper would do. As she talks the many elements, I think to myself.- "My clan does not specialize with element specific jutsu. This test is pointless, but she is my sensei." -As the paper is handed to me, I sigh a little. I release a little bit of my chakra into the paper. A gust of wind goes by, and the leaves in the trees rustle and disrupt the silence. After a minute, nothing has happened to the paper. I let go of it and watch as it blows away in the wind. I look at Miyuki. I speak innocently trying not to seem as if I am mocking her.- "You know that my clan does not deal with elements right." TakedaMiyuki: -- I sigh softly as I nod my head.- I know.. I just needed to give you the paper. Cmon...lets go back to the village....get something to eat to celebrate"- I poke his headband just slightly as I then turn around and began to run back to the village. I call out to him.-" First one there does not have to pay for the Ramen!"- I call out chuckling as I slow my pace so that he can keep up.- ZyphioSohma: -I shrug my shoulders as she mentions that it is just protocol. I orient the headband on my forehead and poke it while smiling. I am caught off guard by her running. I look at her with a surprised look.- "Wait! I have no money!" -I chase after her as fast as I can.- Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water RP 199 Category:Nation of Water Logs